Harnesses, particularly for vans, have included wiring between a television output, the radio output, and front and rear speakers. Headphone jacks are provided generally above each rear passenger seating position of the vehicle with a switch to switch between off, television, and radio. Each headphone is required to receive the same signal as all others and therefore the listeners are required to listen to same acoustic output as each other headphone unit. The only acoustic output of the television is via the headphones. Additionally, a switch is provided on the front dashboard having selections of off and radio which control the output of the rear speakers.
The problem with this type of system is that each headphone is required to receive the same signal, and therefore the individual user is not able to select his own acoustic output. Additionally, when auxiliary input is used to the headphones, each headphone was required to receive this same audio signal. Furthermore, the television output signal is sent only to the headphones and not output to the rear speakers.